Who To Trust?
by Dotdotdot678
Summary: Ino breaks up Temari and Shikamaru. Shikamaru is mad and wouldn't belive Temari. Can Temari get Shikamaru to agree with her? TemaShika Discontinued!


Chapter One: The Plan

"Shika-kun!"

"What, do you want Ino?!" He said in an annoying tone.

"Um…well can **we** go out together. ''

"No. I have plans today I'm going out with Temari for lunch."

'_That Temari is going to get it!'_ Ino thought.

"Goodbye Ino."

He walked away. _'I need to do something with that girl.'_ Ino thought.

"Hey, Ino." Ino turned around. Tenten was standing there waving to her. _'What now. This better_ _be good.'_

"I want to know-"Ino's eyes become so big and she started to laugh uncotroblly.

"Ino is there something wrong?"

"Hey Tenten I need you to do me a favor."

"Um…what is it?"

"I need you to steal Temari's fan."

"Why…are you planning to do something to her?"

"Nooo…duh anyway are you going to do it? Please do it for me." Ino begged Tenten.

"I don't know because-''

"She ruined your change to be a Chuinn. Come on please."

"Well if you put it that way-"

"Yes!!!!" She took Tenten's hand and ran as fast as she could to her house.

With Temari _'Gosh I'm so late! What a drag. I'm sounding more and more like Shika each day I hang out_ _with him.'_ When she got there he wasn't there of course. He always late, 15 minutes later,

" Hey Temari."

"You forgot didn't you? You pineapple head!" She hits him in the head.

"Hey that no way to treat your…friend!"

"What were you about to say?"

"Nothing, you troublesome women." Shikamaru smiled at that.

"Hey! That not nice."

"Who said I was a nice person."

"Shika!" Temari gasped.

"What I like to tease myself."

"You are one strange guy."

"So where is this place you want to take me on a date?"

"What! Are you out of your mind you are the craziest person I've ever meet! Like I would want to date a lazy butt like you! Hah that is out of your mind!! Did something hit you on the head or some-"

"Will do you ever stop talking? Man you are giving me a headache." He complained.

"Heh… so you see me as a big loud mouth and wouldn't stop talking huh? Is that what you think of me?" she asked.

"Yep. What's it to yah?"

"Shika you are going to get that!"

While those two play around Ino and Tenten watched from the sideline.

"That little brat ohhhh…you are goanna pay!"

"Shhhhh, in less you want to be caught!" Tenten warned.

"This is my plan so don't talk to me like that. This was my idea and I didn't ask for your help! So you shhhh…!" Ino came back at Tenten.

'_Actually she begged me to come help her. Man she is dumb. Even I can remember her saying_ _that.' _Tenten thought to herself.

Back with Temari and Shikamaru they didn't even go out to dinner. So they went back to Temari's place. When they got in to her house they had hot coca.

"Hmmm…this is good stuff." Shikamaru said while liking his lips.

"Yea I am an awesome cook."

"It was hot coca ohhhh… wow you are so famous."

"Thank you thank-"Then Shikamaru threw a pillow at Temari's face. "Hey!! That was not nice!" But Shikamaru still giggled. So Temari threw the pillow at him. "Ha! That's what you get!"

"Hey that's not cool!!"

Then Temari giggled. "Yeah that was so funny!!" They continued to play around and throw pillows at each other.

With Ino and Tenten,"Zzzzzz…" Tenten snored.

"HEY GET UP THEY'RE DOING SOMETHING!!!" Ino screamed at Tenten.

"Ok…I'm up…zzz…" then Ino hit Tenten in the head to wake her up.

"Hey don't do that!!"

"Shut up!!"

'_Whatever Ino is getting on my last nerves. Ugh…' _Tenten thought. "Sigh. Ino why don't we take a break we been-"

"Shhhhh…! Be quite!!" Tenten finally nodded.

Shikamaru and Temari are laying on the couch cuddling and that stuff.

"Ahh… you feel so warm…" Shikamaru said to Temari.

"Zzz…" Shikamaru smiled and carried her to her bed and fell fast asleep. Shikamaru slept on the couch.

"Ahh… finally a chance to steal her fan. Go get it Tenten." Tenten obeyed. She snuck into her room and stole it. With Ino, "Yes you got it!! Let the plan start!! I'm going to transfer into Temari's body and break up with Shika-kun!!" So that's what she did. "Hey Tenten you scum man you're worthless!"

"Huh? Temari grr… I'm going-"

"Just kidding it's me Ino." Ok let's get with it."

"But it's 2:00am in the morning!"

"So I'm not going to stay in this body. For the night! Ok!!" So Ino walked up to Temari's house and knocked on the door. _'Wait Temari was sleeping when he last saw her. I got to get out of here!' _So Ino jumped into the bushes while Shikamaru opened the door and saw no one so he closed it. So Ino hopped into Temari's bedroom (her windows were opened to feel the breeze). Then she stared the second stage.

"Yawn, Shika-kun it's **over!!!!" **

"What?!!! You and me what?" _'Man its funny when he is confused.' _ So Ino walked to Temari's bedroom and Tenten came in with Ino's body. "Aww, I look so cute!"

"We don't have time for this get back into your own body!"

"Ok, fine!" So Ino went back into her body and they laid Temari on her bed. The next day, "Shika where are you?" Temari asked to her empty house. So she checks everywhere. "No Shika. Man he must of left."

With Shikamaru… _'That woman has the nerve to break up with me!! Arrhhh!!!' _he screamed in his head.

"Haahh!! I did yeah I finally broke them up!!"

'_Shesh she doesn't even mention my name.' _Tenten thought. Then Temari was walking through the town and saw Shika.


End file.
